1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display, which is drawing attention as a next-generation display, displays an image using an organic light-emitting diode which emits light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light-emitting display has features of high response speed, high luminance, a wide viewing angle, and low power consumption.
The organic light-emitting display controls the amount of current provided to the organic light-emitting diode using a driving transistor included in each pixel and generates light having luminance (e.g., specific luminance) according to the amount of current provided to the organic light-emitting diode.
The organic light-emitting diode is degraded in proportion to the duration of use, thereby reducing display luminance. In particular, there occurs a luminance difference between pixels due to a difference in characteristics such as a threshold voltage (Vth) of the driving transistor and the degradation of the organic light-emitting diode. If the luminance imbalance worsens, an image sticking phenomenon may occur, resulting in reduced image quality.